nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V32
Nintendo Power V32 is the January 1992 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Super Castlevania IV on its cover. This issue marks the magazine's first redesign. With the success of Game Boy and the anticipation of the Super Nintendo, the staff designated a section of the magazine for each gaming system and redesigned the other features. The contents of the issue are as follows. NES ''Mega Man 4'' The first NES game featured in the magazine is Mega Man 4. It is an 8-page article that included information on each level and their Robot Masters. ''Monster in My Pocket'' The next featured game is Monster in My Pocket. Maps were shown, as well as strategies for defeating some of the enemies. ''Tecmo Super Bowl'' Tecmo Super Bowl was the next NES game featured. It was a brief article describing how the season and playoff brackets are set up, and also showing different plays. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic This was part one of a 12-part comic featuring The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chapter One: Hero's Awakening The comic starts out where Link is awakened in the middle of the night due to Princess Zelda contacting him telepathically. She tells Link she is in danger and urges him to come and rescue her. In doing so, he faces Agahnim, who defeats Link and escapes with Zelda. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Game Boy ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers. It has maps and information on defeating enemies and getting past obstacles within the Stages. ''Beetlejuice'' The next featured game is Beetlejuice. It's a game based on the animated series of the same name, which in turn is again based on the feature film of the same name. The article has maps for Stages 1 and 2, and gives information on a few of the rooms within those Stages. ''Prince of Persia'' The third featured Game Boy game is Prince of Persia. It has maps for Levels 1, 2 and 3, and also reveals some of the traps the player will come across in the game. Super Mario Adventures comic This was part one of a 12 part comic featuring Mario and Luigi. Episode 1 The comic starts out with Mario and Luigi rushing to the castle to fix a leaky pipe. While there, green pipes begin popping up all over the grounds and Bowser emerges from one of them. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Super Mario World (SNES), Solstice (NES), Bill & Ted's Excellent Video Game Adventure (NES), and Gargoyle's Quest (GB). Super NES ''Super Castlevania IV'' The cover story, Super Castlevania IV, is the first SNES game featured. It contains maps and placement of items and enemies within the maps. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' The next game is The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. The short article gives a quick look at the story and some of the game's features. ''True Golf Classic: Waialae Country Club'' The next SNES game is True Golf Classic: Waialae Country Club. It gives brief information on each course. ''Super Off Road'' The last featured SNES game is Super Off Road. It has maps of each track and details about items. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. It portrays Nester in an ActRaiser setting. Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here included (in alphabetical order): *NES: **''Mega Man 4, ''Monster in My Pocket, Tecmo Super Bowl *Game Boy: **''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, ''Prince of Persia, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers, Terminator 2: Judgement Day *Super NES: **''John Madden Football, ''Super Castlevania IV, True Golf Classic: Waialae Country Club Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine listed the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Battletoads *# The Legend of Zelda *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game *# Dr. Mario *Super NES *# Super Mario World *# F-Zero *# SimCity *# Final Fight *# ActRaiser *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Dr. Mario *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan *# Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Darkwing Duck, The Rocketeer and Mega Man II. Category:1992 Nintendo Power volumes